


Availability Period

by gallyanim



Category: 2AM (Band), 2PM (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Showbusiness, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: о дурных последствиях проваленных экзаменов и непрочитанных надписей мелким шрифтом
Relationships: Ok Taecyeon/Im Seulong
Kudos: 1
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Availability Period

Когда Им Сырон набирал указанный на визитке владельца модельного агентства номер, он ожидал в общем-то многого.

Например, что на него наденут юбку. Или даже чулки в сетку. Или шипы. Или заставят есть одно брокколи на завтрак, обед и ужин. Впрочем, в качестве дополнения к подобной наглой эксплуатации Сырон рассчитывал получить некоторую компенсацию.

Чего он не ожидал точно - так это того, что ему вручат стопку листовок и велят их раздавать.

\- Простите, - замялся Сырон, пытаясь удержать листовки так, чтобы они не разлетелись по всей комнате, - но разве вы не хотели предложить мне работу... эээ...

\- Я не просто предлагаю! - воскликнул Пак Джинён и поднял указательный палец вверх. Сырон внимательно проследил движение пальца и подумал, что если Пак Джинён задерет подбородок еще чуть выше, то сам же и уколется об него. Однако того это совершенно не пугало, судя по всему, потому что он пальцем еще и потряс:

\- Я не предлагаю работу, я даю ее тебе!

Еще никогда в жизни благодарность настолько не переполняла Им Сырона.

***

Каждый день из метро выходила толпа людей. Даже если в определенные часы народу было не особенно-то и много, то в общей сложности их все равно набиралась тьма-тьмущая. Сначала они все казались абсолютно одинаково никакими, потом - абсолютно одинаково противными, потому что листовки разбирали неохотно, а потом внезапно начали отличаться друг от друга.

Около часа дня всегда было очень забавно наблюдать выпархивание банковских и прочих офисных работников на обед. Сырон как-то неожиданно запомнил, что девочка из Ситибанка на углу всегда ходит в комбини только в дни работы там блондинистого кассира, и тогда у нее хорошее настроение, и она может забрать даже штуки три листовок. А вот если на кассе стоит кто-то еще - то она пойдет в кофейню, минуя Сырона быстрым шагом и сердито подняв плечи. Толстый дядечка, регулярный посетитель едва заметного японского ресторана, все время так увлеченно ругался по телефону на “гребаный шоу-бизнес чтоб ему пусто было”, что почти всегда листовку брал и использовал ее как салфетку, вытирая пот со лба.

И практически все, поголовно, любые мимо проходящие люди были ниже Сырона. Нет, один раз из метро вылезла говорливая канадская сборная по баскетболу. Но это было один раз. А так на всех он смотрел сверху вниз и даже как-то пытался немножко ссутулиться из вежливости.

Собственно, именно рост и стал причиной того, что он тогда набрал чертов номер чертова модельного агентства. Потому что втюхавший ему на улице визитку человек очень долго распинался, как же им нужны такие грандиозно высокие люди и как все 187 сантиметров Сырона обязательно ждут великие заработки.

Небольшим дополнением ко всему этому, правда, оказалась фраза, пропечатанная на визитке совсем микроскопическими буквами, а на листовке - буквами несколько покрупнее. Иначе, наверное, Сырон бы с ней так и не ознакомился. Фраза гласила, что модельное агентство сугубо женское и приглашает девочек от 170 см и 14 лет.

\- Ну ты как первый день родился, - воскликнул Пак Джинен, когда Сырон спросил у него, какое отношение его рост имел к тому, чем он в итоге занимался. - Если бы ты был коротышкой, как бы я видел тебя из окна и проверял твою работу? Кстати, может, покрасишься в зеленый? Чтоб позаметнее еще быть?

***

На зеленый Сырон готов не был, но вот красные волосы одного регулярно пролетавшего мимо него товарища выглядели очень даже неплохо. Товарищ появился сравнительно недавно, зато как появился, так принялся носиться мимо Сырона каждый день, а то и по несколько раз. Почему-то каждый раз, пробегая рядом, он чуть ли не зубами выгрызал у Сырона листовки, которые в общем-то было лень ему давать - бежит быстро, клиент из него все равно никакой, ну и зачем он сдался?

Дурацкий в общем был чувак, если не считать красных волос и примерно сыронского роста.

Когда он в очередной день пробежал мимо и почти оторвал Сырону руку, дергая из нее бесполезную рекламную бумажку, Сырон прямо даже не удержался.

\- Слушай, - сказал он, - зачем ты постоянно их берешь? Обоями дом обклеиваешь?

Парень недоуменно посмотрел на листовку, потом на Сырона, потом взъерошил свой красный колтун на голове и улыбнулся:

\- А что? Разве тебе не будет лучше, если я ее возьму?

Сырон как завороженный уставился на его зубы и невольно подумал, что все же приятно, что до выгрызания листовок не доходило. Зубов у парня было рядов десять, не меньше, и все как на подбор в полметра длиной как минимум.

\- Мне все равно, - честно сказал Сырон. - Там просто для девочек. Или ты девочка?

Парень замахнулся на него:

\- Да у тебя сиськи больше, чем у моей сестры, кретин.

Сырон фыркнул.

После этого случая Ок Тэкен, проносясь мимо, не просто выхватывал у него бумажки, а еще и орал на всю улицу “Привет, грудастый” или что-нибудь похлеще.

У Сырона, бывало, закладывало уши.

***

Как потом случайно выяснилось, именно Тэкен был тем самым “гребаным шоу-бизнесом чтоб ему пусто было”, который постоянно костерил толстый дядька. Дядьку угораздило попасть к нему в менеджеры, и, кажется, всего за полгода общения с начинающим рэппером он проклял все на свете. Тэкен упоенно ваял песни про котят и Рождество, и его не останавливало то, что на улице душной волной растекался жаркий июль, а рэп про котят почему-то даже в Корее воспринимали не самым радужным образом.

Еще у Тэкена была трагичная песня про проваленные экзамены в MIT.

\- Я, может, тебе завидую, - рассуждал он, околачиваясь рядом с Сыроном, пока тот раздавал листовки. - Ты вот будешь инженером...

\- Я, может, всю жизнь мечтал стать великим певцом, - хмыкнул Сырон, и Тэкена сложило примерно вчетверо от невежливого гогота.

\- То-то ты такой вымахал, - псевдоуважительно заметил потом он, проводя ладонью у Сырона над головой. - Великий. О, слушай, а ты во всех местах великий?..

Иногда Им Сырон думал, что возможно ему стоит податься в гадалки. Он твердо знал, что как минимум одному человеку на роду точно написано умереть насильственной смертью - либо от руки своего менеджера, либо от сыронской.

***

\- О, Мьюзик Банк, Мьюзик Банк, не выключай! - заорал Сырон прямо из коридора, услышав на кухне писк какой-то девчачьей группы. Из кухни выглянул сосед и недоуменно пожал плечами.

\- Там сегодня этот дебил должен выступать, - объявил Сырон, плюхаясь на стул перед телевизором. - Типа камбэк у него, что ли? Так это называется?

Сосед Сырона Ли Чанмин когда-то давно сразу по выходу из армии записал со своим школьным товарищем любительский клип о чистой мужской дружбе, раза два выступил с той же песней где-то на сборных концертах, получил целых три комментария в интернете и все - нелестного характера, а посему бросил дурную творческую стезю и ушел в кулинарию. Однако какие-то остаточные знания о музыкальном процессе у него явственно наличествовали в большей степени, чем у Сырона.

\- Если первый раз выступает, - авторитетно заявил Чанмин, - то дебют. А если нет, то камбэк.

\- Вроде дебют у него в марте был, - задумчиво протянул Сырон и принялся загибать пальцы, считая месяцы. - О, блин, смотри, это ж он!

Чанмин задумчиво повернулся к телевизору, где идиотской улыбкой сверкал Ок Тэкен с залаченными до твердого состояния волосами, потом повернулся к не менее идиотского вида Сырону и хмыкнул:

\- Он у тебя не заразный, нет?

\- Хён, - взвыл Сырон, - мы с ним не... А, чтоб вас всех. Джинён-хён тоже говорил, что он неспроста постоянно рядом околачивается.

Чанмин отвернулся к плите от всех окружающих его идиотов и пожал плечами:

\- Да я вообще-то имел в виду, что ты раньше умнее выглядел.

Сырон угрюмо вперился в экран, незаметно для себя самого фальцетиком подвывая трагичной песне про MIT.

***

Несмотря на дебют, камбэк и регулярное транслирование по телевизору, Тэкен все равно оставался весьма захудалым рэппером. Как минимум то, что он мог вполне спокойно и без какой-либо маскировки тусоваться около выхода из метро, несколько намекало на его непопулярность у широких масс. Кажется, Сырон только один раз наблюдал, как Тэкена случайно узнали, и то это был блондинистый кассир из комбини. К сожалению, спустя пару минут, как раз когда Тэкен доставал ручку для автографа, в комбини занесло манерного, но очень знаменитого певца Джун Кея в белом боа и внимание кассира как-то уж очень резко переключилось на него.

\- Сочувствую, - сказал Сырон, когда Тэкен вернулся с десятью онигири. 

\- Чему? - удивился тот и помахал перед Сыроном пакетом. - Джун Кей расписался мне тут! Я видел звезду!

Сырон закатил глаза:

\- А ничего, что на Мьюзик Бэнке, где был твой, хм, камбэк, выступали Super Junior?

\- О, ты смотрел! - Тэкен на радостях хлопнул Сырона по спине, и тот охнул, согнувшись. С таким дружеским похлопыванием прямо и никаких врагов не требовалось.

\- Можешь быть тогда президентом моего фанклуба, - решил Тэкен, пока Сырон откашливался. - Я как раз говорил хёну, что пора заводить фанкафе. Я даже придумал песню новую, вот фанклубу и посвящу.

\- Боюсь подумать, - проворчал Сырон.

\- Perpetuum Mobile! - Тэкен посмотрел на него со страшно самодовольным видом. - Очень символично: ты будущий профи инженерии, а я провалил экзамены. Отлично подходит.

***

31 августа Им Сырон вышел раздавать листовки модельного агентства Пак Джинёна для девушек от 170 сантиметров и 14 лет последний раз в этом году. Дальше начиналась учеба, да и вообще стало скучно. Скучно и лень.

\- Завтра! - гордо объявил Тэкен, как обычно пробегая мимо днем на первой космической скорости. - Завтра открываем фанкафе. Я принесу тебе ноутбук прямо сюда, вступишь под моим присмотром.

\- Иди к черту, - беззлобно отмахнулся Сырон. - Завтра меня, к счастью, уже тут не будет.

Тэкен, уже почти убежавший, резко затормозил, повернулся и озабоченно посмотрел на него:

\- Перегрелся, что ли? Как так не будет?

\- А что я тут забыл, - Сырон пожал плечами, - лето кончилось, пойду продвигаться на пути, как ты там говорил? К бытию профи инженерии, вот.

Тэкен недоверчиво покачал головой, но тут у него зазвонил телефон (Сырон с глухим смешком узнал новую песню Джун Кея), и пришлось пулей нестись куда-то в переулок, где его наверняка ждал суровый толстый менеджер с очередным замечанием касательно очередной же песни про котяток.

Интересного за весь день было разве что внезапное явление кассира из комбини уже в виде не блондинистом, а с синим ирокезом. И Сырон неожиданно для себя самого подумал, что возможно будет скучать.

Вечером Тэкен в него врезался.

\- Я думал, ты уже, - сказал он, глядя как Сырон пересчитывает оставшиеся листовки. - Кстати, хочешь на футбол?

\- Когда? - не поднимая головы, поинтересовался Сырон.

Тэкен вытащил билеты из кармана.

Прочитал их.

Перечитал заново.

Уши у него покраснели, и он, прикрываясь одним из билетов, протянул второй Сырону с медленной фразой:

\- Десять минут назад началось... Я забыл.

Им Сырон готов был поклясться на учебнике по сопромату, что так не бегал никогда в жизни, как в тот день по спринтерской дистанции модельное агентство - футбольный стадион. “Так” обозначало как скорость, так и факт нервно хватающего его за ладонь рэппера Ок Тэкена со свежеоткрывающимся фанкафе.

Возможно, Ок Тэкен правда был заразный.

Гребаный шоу-бизнес, чтоб ему пусто было.


End file.
